


Unlikely friendship

by Kizuka_Nakahara



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, it's fun to give him different name each time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuka_Nakahara/pseuds/Kizuka_Nakahara
Summary: The orders were strict and plain. Prosecutor Walter Anderson liked being alone on the crime scene and no one dared to argue with him.There was only one exception. The only one person who could follow the prosecutor. Again, no one dared to ask why would that cold man appreciate the company of a scarred weirdo, talking in the third person all the time.





	Unlikely friendship

If anyone wanted to refer prosecutor Anderson to anything, he would probably mention the clockwork. The man was scaring all the people he was meeting - police officers, other lawyers, random people. Not that he was doing that on purpose. He was just focused.

Walter Anderson was one of the most known and respectable prosecutors in Detroit. He always fought for the justice and he went through every trial thoroughly. The criminals all over Detroit knew that if they're gonna face him on the other side of the proverbial barricade, then there was no chance for them.

Some of the other prosecutors complained that one day they'll gonna be fired because of Walter. Because of his precision and clearness. 

The life of our dear Walter was carefully measured. It seemed like every second got its importance. All of his formal clothes were tailored perfectly, even his movement looked balanced. There was only one known thing that stood out of the perfect line. Actually, it wasn't a thing, it was a person.

Every time when Anderson showed up on the crime scene, most likely someone else would also come. 

"Ralph thinks it's not good weather to solve crimes." His voice sounded innocent and childish.

"The criminals don't wait for better weather. You know you didn't have to come, Ralph." Walter was crouching on the side of a dead body. 

"But Ralph wanted to come."

The prosecutor nodded slightly, still thinking about the victims. The woman, lying on the ground, had been dead for several hours. The same was with the child, although, there were two different causes of death.

 _We're ironically lucky,_ thought Anderson. _We're lucky the case probably is not enough interesting for Gavin to come. I've got more than enough his infantile articles in his ridiculous magazine._

None of them caught one of the police officers lurking at them. It was nothing personal, just another nervous officer who thought he's gonna face the hell from Anderson for letting a stranger interrupt him. Luckily for him, the prosecutor was just talking with Ralph.

"Well, recalling the obvious first." Walter got up and crossed his arms. "The victim is a woman in her thirties, there's a word from neighbours that she lived here. Like you can see, Ralph, someone stabbed her with a knife."

"Ralph thinks it's her child there." He pointed at the other body.

"Most likely." They walked to the second victim. "Young girl, probably eight years old. Bruises on her neck implying strangulation. Any doubts?"

"Ralph thinks Walter is right. Can Ralph go around?"

The prosecutor rolled his eyes and nodded. "You forgot your gloves, so don't touch anything."

Ralph's steps weren't loud. He usually obeyed his friend's orders, and this time he did that too. 

The house wasn't that big or expensive, the walk didn't last long.

"Ralph thinks someone is missing."

"Hm?"

"Someone lives here with the mother and her child." He made some gesture, which Walter understood as 'follow me'. 

Together, they made their way through the corridor and came to the room. It was definitely a man's room. Walter searched through it and found traces of blood and red ice.

Walter swore. 

"What did Walter find?" 

"Drugs and blood. Probably our main suspect, Ralph."

"Ralph thinks he escaped."

"Course he did." Walter sounded irritated but said nothing more about that. "We should go outside."

"Walter has no umbrella." 

"I know, Ralph. It's just a moment."

"Ralph has rain cape for Walter."

The mighty and powerful prosecutor tried to refuse to take the gift, but he knew how stubborn his friend would get.

Fortunately, the rain cape was black as his soul and clothes. That didn't mean Walter didn't look ridiculous.

The backyard was a bit messy and wet, puddles and mud surrounding two friends. And it was still raining.

"Ralph thinks he escaped." He pointed at the fence gate, left opened and broken. 

"I guess." Walter noticed deep traces of boots in the mud.

"We should go after him!" Ralph suddenly exclaimed.

"No, Ralph, it was hours, we can't-" The prosecutor realized he was talking to thin air, cause his friend was already out.

What would he do? He run after him, wasn't caring about his fancy shoes or damn reputation. Friends, no matter how weird they could be, were important. 

Two police officers exchanged glances and started to laugh. One of them took his communicator and tried to stay calm. 

"Code sixty-four, Slenderman and his Ben.exe are on the run. Again."

**Author's Note:**

> If prosecutors in America do not dirty their shoes on the crime scene, then I'm sorry for my lack of knowledge.
> 
> I read a really interesting story about RK900 and Ralph, so I decided to write one myself. This maybe's not the best, but I had that in my head for some time.
> 
> The game is on is in the same au, you can check it out


End file.
